fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel
|image= |kanji= サミュエル |rōmaji=''Samyueru'' |alias= |race=Exceed |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Black |hair= Sky Blue |blood type= |affiliation=Zentopia Church |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Legion Corps |previous team= |partner= Dan Straight |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 131 (mentioned) Episode 132 (actual) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Samuel (サミュエル, Samyueru) is an Exceed and the leader of the Legion Corps of Zentopia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Appearance Samuel is a small, anthropomorphous light blue cat. Being an exceed, he has cat-like features with whiskers, cat-like ears and nose. His attire consists of a Mitre with the Zentopia Church insignia on it, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, a red scarf adorned by a blue-colored ornament and a dark-blue shirt. Personality Samuel is a calm and patient individual. He is highly intelligent and believes that any situation has a cause and effect. With the help of his glasses, he is able to read any content at a faster rate and can fully memorize of what he has read. Aside from being intelligent, he is also arrogant underestimating Fairy Tail members for their lack of carefulness and usage of sentences. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Lucy shows the "Key of the Starry Heavens," one of the two books referred to as "The Two Great Myths," Samuel finally introduces himself to the members of Fairy Tail who are currently searching for clues about the mysterious clock. He predicted Fairy Tail coming to the Heartfilia Konzern and discover some clue about the clock. When Lucy and the others try to escape with the book, Samuel followed Lucy, leaving Dan Straight and Erza Scarlet to battle each other. He managed to find Lucy and the others through his predictions and ask them to just hand the book to him to avoid any more fights. Lucy and Happy try to fool them by throwing a false book to Happy to keep it away from the Legion Corps. Unfortunately, Samuel's calculations enable him to find out that the real book is hidden under Michelle Lobster's dress. Using his Gale-Force Reading Glasses, he memorizes the book and decides to leave it to Lucy. Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Tsubasa): Samuel is able to sprout angelic wings that gives him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Samuel possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allows him to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Having these glasses he was able to memorize the full contents of "Key of the Starry Heavens", one of the two books referred to as "The Two Great Myths." Sketchpad: A sketchpad with the Zentopia Church insignia on it. Samuel uses this to record his calculations. Battles & Events *Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Villains Category:Anime Exclusive